This invention relates to an electronic thermometer and more particularly to a noncontacting infrared electronic thermometer and method for measuring the temperature of an object.
The temperature of an object, such as the human body, can be determined by using a contact thermosensor or by measuring the naturally radiated energy from the body such as the radiated energy in the far infrared range. The infrared radiation is directly related to temperature of the object and can be utilized to determine the temperature of the body.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved noncontacting electronic thermometer which is accurate, reliable and economical to manufacture.
Another object of the invention is to provide a noncontacting electronic thermometer for measuring the temperature of an object virtually instantaneously.
A further object of the invention is to provide a noncontacting electronic thermometer for medical use which is compact, inexpensive and convenient and easy to use.
A further object of the invention is to provide a heat detector for medical use which detects warm spots on the surface of the skin.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a method for measuring the temperature of a body utilizing a high-speed pyroelectric infrared sensor and a relatively slow speed ambient temperature sensor.